Modern electronic technologies develop so rapidly that various electronic devices prevail in the society. The operating functions of electronic devices are getting stronger; the processing speed grows drastically as well. Electronic devices, such as notebook computers, mobile phones, multimedia players, and personal digital assistants have become an indispensable part in people's learning, entertainment, and working lives. Their lightness, small size, convenient portability, and powerful functions appeal increasingly to the market and consumers, leading to adoption by the public.
A general portable consumer electronic product, such as a notebook computer or tablet computer, is equipped with multiple cabinets for speaker inside its housing for providing better audio performance. The structure of the speaker cabinet is designed according to the housing of electronic products. Thereby, the cabinets for speaker of consumer electronic products are mainly designed in light, thin, and small-sized forms. The cabinets for speaker will vibrate during operation, and hence affecting the access rate of hard disks or CD-ROM drives of electronic products. Even worse, hard disks or CD-ROM drives might completely stop operating owing to the vibration. In addition, when the vibration produced by cabinets for speaker is transmitted to the housing, the user's operating experience will be affected as well. For avoiding transmission of the vibration produced by cabinets for speaker to hard disks, CD-ROM drives, or housings, according to the prior art, dampers are disposed onto the structure connecting the speaker and the housing.
For example, the cushioning method according to the prior art uses a bolt passing through the speaker cabinet for fastening it on the housing. A damper is slip on the bolt. The vibration produced by the speaker cabinet is absorbed by means of the deformation of the cushion. Nonetheless, the cushion is not provided with sufficient support. Consequently, when the cushion deforms, the speaker cabinet may incline towards an unpredictable direction and contact the components inside the electronic device. Besides, it is required to dispose multiple bolts, each having the cushion, for fixing the speaker cabinet. Thereby, the manufacturing costs and assembly time will be raised.
Accordingly, the present disclosure provides a speaker cabinet for electronic device. The speaker cabinet is fixed by using a small amount of fixing structures. In addition, the damper is supported for avoiding inclination of the speaker cabinet towards an unpredictable direction during deformation of the cushion. Furthermore, the manufacturing costs and assembly time can be reduced.